Dancing with a Demon
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Some say that love is a trap worth getting caught in. [Discord x Celestia]


_**Trigger warning:** Rated M for sex. Nothing too explicit, but eh. Read at your own risk._

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

**Dancing With a Demon**

_**-xoxo-**_

_"So open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet,_  
_ And all of the lights will lead into the night with me,_  
_ And I know these scars will bleed,_  
_ But both of our hearts believe all of these stars will guide us home..."_

_- All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran_

_**-xoxo-**_

Celestia slumped down on the bed, and curled up into a fetal position. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she choked out a sob, beginning to softly wail into the sheets. His touch immediately left her body and she seized up. This entire night - just like every other evening - had been full of frenzied, loud, wild sexual activity. For months now, ever since he had been released from his stone prison, this stupid affair had begun.

"Are you alright?"

...his voice had haunted her mind for so damn long, and now, she couldn't help but feel as if that this was still just a dream.

She said nothing, but just gave a small nod.

Her flanks stung from the grip of his talons and claws he had earlier on her hips, a reminder of the brutal fucking she had just received. The sex was amazing, and she wouldn't deny that, but it wasn't what she truly needed. Release was a delicious pleasure, especially with him, but if only he knew what went on in her mind.

A heavy breath slipped out, and she licked her dry lips. Her throat felt sore from screaming out endless moans and begging.

"Round two?"

She didn't hesitate in the slightest. Celestia shot back up to a seated position, and she threw her forelegs around his neck, pulling him in for a ferocious kiss. Their lips molded together like two pieces of a puzzle - mimicking how their souls were also meant to be. Their tongues began a frenzied dance, and Celestia softly gasped as she was pushed back down onto the bed. He was taking control, as usual, and she didn't mind at all. It was easier this way.

After all, she had been his toy for so long, what difference did it make now?

He thrust into her with no mercy, and a loud shriek of pleasure omitted from her. Being loud in the bedroom was a trait Celestia had and she heavily disliked it, but he loved it. Frankly, she thought he only admired it because he had false hope one day she would scream his name.

Yet she couldn't do it. Not after the betrayal he had done.

This was their sick, twisted love game, and there was no way to win.

Her heart belonged to him, and ... well, the small fragment he had inside somewhat swelled for her. She wasn't sure if she could call what he felt love.

Adoration and care, maybe. But not love.

Sometimes, Celestia wondered if he even had a heart anymore. He had ruined her, shattered her emotions and she was a damned fool as she kept running back to him. She was like a stupid teenage filly in love all over again, but the passion made up for it - or at least, that's what she told herself.

Every movement was like a piece of a puzzle she was unable to figure out.

Did he really care? He was acting like an animal, the way he handled her, but that was only because she wanted like that. What would happen if she requested otherwise?

A loud gasp slipped out of her mouth and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She snaked her forelegs around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, with passion and lust dancing together in a frenzied tango. The sex was relentless, merciless and wild. Their relationship was anything but healthy. Before, once upon a time, it was beautiful, but years had flown by and they had both changed. Whatever flame they were trying to reignite was like attempting to start a fire during a thunderstorm.

In short, virtually impossible at first thought.

But that didn't keep anyone from trying.

Their lips broke apart, and he traveled down her long alabaster neck, occasionally biting here and there. Celestia knew she'd have hickeys no doubt, but she would just hide them with her regalia.

"Slower," she choked out.

He stopped completely for a moment, and glanced up. Her mauve eyes expressed so much emotion, and she almost looked like she would burst into tears for the second time that night. That was how it went every night, and after a while, he stopped asking why she was so upset. He might have been insane, in a form, but he wasn't stupid.

Eventually, he figured it out too.

This was useless for their feelings, but perfect to release their pent-up desires.

"As you wish."

Those three words caused a single tear to slide down Celestia's cheek and she screwed her eyes shut, refusing to look at him anymore.

All she did was lie down on the bed, release lewd sounds of approval as she submitted to sexual desires, and finally, when it was all over, he collapsed next to her, completely exhausted. She pulled the comforter up, and laid it down over her body. She stared up at the ceiling and choked back the urge to start wailing and sobbing.

It wasn't fair.

The pain in her heart was unbearable...

She turned on her side, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her hoof traced the outline of his face, and she bit her lip.

Celestia realized that she had to say it - just once - and then she would be complete.

"Discord... I will never stop loving you," she rasped.

She laid her head on his chest, and she was surprised when he took her hoof and held it in his paw. She looked up, and what she saw was a sight she didn't expect...

...tears were in his eyes as well.

The master of Chaos. The monster who had taken over Equestria. The male who had broken her heart.

Suddenly, an impulse hit Celestia and she shot up, literally straddling him. Her gaze raked over his mismatched form, and while some might be repulsed at such an appearance, she had never seen a more handsome, or unique, male. A sound that resembled a rueful laugh and a sob escaped her, and she kissed him yet again. He was surprised, and he hesitantly reached back, tangling her voluminous curls around his sharp talons.

"I want one last thing from you," she muttered.

"Anything," he whispered.

His tone of voice was always haunting, but this time, it sent chills up her spine in the best way possible.

Celestia looked into his burning red eyes, and some sort of bittersweet smile made it's way across her expression. "Just this once, make love to me," she said softly.

Discord's smile wasn't mischevious for once. Nor was it radiating trickery. It was an actual, geniune smile, which was a true rarity to see on him. It was pure joy.

He held her elegant, beautiful body pressed up against his. "If you could allow me to do so, I'd like to do that always," he requested.

Tears brimmed her eyes, and she nodded.

Tonight was the start of something new, whether good or bad, she wasn't quite sure. But she would rather run through Tartarus than give up this second chance...

* * *

_**author's note:**_ _I just really wanted to write some steamy angst for my OTP, so yeah. Please review if you liked this!_


End file.
